"Monsieur Mallah's Rampage" transcript
Prologue: Slade's evil lair The camera zooms in on Slade, who is sitting in his throne. Brain and Monsieur Mallah show up. Slade: "Brain, Monsieur Mallah, I'm quite surprised that you 2 showed up." Brain: "We agree with you, our boss of evilness." Monsieur Mallah: "What is it zat you wish for us to do?" Slade: "Here are your duties: bring down the Teen Titans and Titans East." Brain: "Just as you wish." Fade to a black screen........ [Beast Boy's Version of the Teen Titans Theme Song Playing In Background] Beast Boy: (off screen) I can obey the traffic rules Teen Titans I can eat everything without likes or dislikes Teen Titans earthquakes, lightning thunderstorms grammar, algebra, science and history there’s nothing I’m terrified of Teen Titans go! Continues Playing In Background Beast Boy: go on over and call my name Teen Titans all of your troubles are gonna disappear Teen Titans let's not lose schedule control I won't lose the fight losing is hopeless Teen Titans go! Music Playing In Background Beast Boy: “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, go!” Beast Boy: "Teen Titans, alright!" Scene 1: Titans Headquarters The 6 Titans are doing their usual things in the living room, the kitchen and the dining room, such as playing video games and reading magazines. Beast Boy: "Whoa, check this baby out!" Terra: "Wow, Beast Boy, that must be some interesting magazine you're reading." Beast Boy: "I know, Terra, this guy looks very big and muscular." Starfire: "It sure is beautiful around here." Raven: "I agree to that." Cyborg: "Well, at least we're not gonna worry about the changes in our neighborhood city streets anymore." Alarm Beeping Robin: "Titans, trouble, follow me, this way!" The 6 Titans rush over to the video screen. Terra: "What's going on?" Robin: "We're gonna find out who's causing destruction." Robin turns on the video screen, and Brain and Monsieur Mallah show up on it. Brain: "Hello, Titans, long time no see." Robin: "Brain, Monsieur Mallah, I don't know what you guys are up to, but you're not getting away with it!" Starfire: "We are still ready to take you guys down!" Monsieur Mallah: "Not quite, we're about to take on a rampage of the entire city streets." Robin turns off the video screen....... Robin: "Brain and Monsieur Mallah are attacking the city streets, Titans, let's move out!" Fade to another black screen....... Teen Titans bumper # 1: Robin walking around downtown Commercial Break # 1 Commercial Break # 2 Cartoon Network Announcer: "And now, back to Teen Titans, on Cartoon Network." Scene 2: Jump City streets Screaming In Fear Monsieur Mallah: "Zere is no hiding from my powerful wrath." Brain: "You heard what the gorilla said." Monsieur Mallah begins crushing every single part of city buildings, 'til the Teen Titans and Titans East show up. Bumblebee: "Not so fast, Brain and Monsieur Mallah!" Speedy: "You're not getting away with it!" Beast Boy: "Not without another fight!" Robin: "Titans, go!" The 16 Titans begin fighting against Brain and Monsieur Mallah. Robin: "Hiyah!" Starfire: "Hiyah!" Beast Boy transforms from a cheetah to a tyrannosaurus. Cyborg: "Take this and that, and some of those and some of that!" Aqualad: "Alright, Brain and Monsieur Mallah, time for my tidal wave to take extra care of you 2!" Aqualad uses his tidal wave powers against Brain and Monsieur Mallah. Terra: "Time for my geokinetic powers to take you all down!" Terra uses a bit of her geokinetic powers to move a bit of the earth's surface, and she begins her charge attack at Brain and Monsieur Mallah. Robin: "Super awesome job, Terra, now let's catch up to them right now!" The 16 Titans begin going after Brain and Monsieur Mallah, so they can continue fighting against them, but Brain and Monsieur Mallah make their escape plot. Beast Boy: "They're getting away, we've gotta go after them!" Robin: "We need to search the entire city streets, Cyborg and Speedy, you guys search the metro sub station." Cyborg: "You got it, Robin." Speedy: "Good deal." Robin: "Bumblebee and Super Boy, search the forest park." Bumblebee: "Good idea." Super Boy: "It's all settled." Robin: "Starfire and Raven, search the sewers." Starfire: "We will do it just as you wish." Raven: "Super incredible idea." Robin: "Aqualad and Terra, search the mountains." Terra: "Got it!" Aqualad: "Good thinking." Robin: "Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Mas Y Menos, search the carnival area." Wildebeest: "Perfect idea." Hot Spot: "That's a good idea." Mas Y Menos: "Pensamiento Excelente." ("Excellent thinking.") Robin: "And Beast Boy, you and I are gonna search downtown." Beast Boy: "Dude, you got it." The 16 Titans split up in partners in order to find where Brain and Monsieur Mallah are located. Fade to another black screen...... Cartoon Network Announcer: "Don't go anywhere, Teen Titans will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break # 1 Commercial Break # 2 Cartoon Network Announcer: "And now, back to Teen Titans, on Cartoon Network." The metro sub station Speedy: "I still wonder what Brain and Monsieur Mallah have been up to lately." Cyborg: "I don't know, Speedy, but whatever they're doin', it ain't a pretty sight." Speedy: "We just gotta keep looking and looking." The sewers Starfire: "I am not sure about what they are planning on doing." Raven: "Neither am I." Starfire: "Brain and Monsieur Mallah have got to be here someplace." The mountains Aqualad: "So, Terra, have you found any clues to where they might be located?" Terra: "Not yet, Aqualad, we just gotta keep searching." The carnival area Wildebeest: "I know exactly where to look." Hot Spot: "Really? where?" Wildebeest: "Over there by the roller coaster train." Mas: "Bien pensado." ("Good thinking.") Menos: "Vamos a ir." ("Let's go.") Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Mas Y Menos walk right over to the roller coaster train. Wildebeest: "I don't see anything back here." Downtown Jump City Robin: "Beast Boy, are there any signs of them someplace?" Beast Boy: "Not yet, Robin, but I can almost hear them approaching." Robin and Beast Boy see Brain and Monsieur Mallah approaching Melvin, Timmy, Teether and Bobby. Monsieur Mallah: "Alright, we got you now." Melvin: "Go away, you evil brain case carrying gorilla!" Timmy: "You bad meanie gorilla, you big bad meanie!" Teether: "Stop, stop, no, no, no, no, no!" The other Titans show up to see what's going on. Robin: "He's gonna capture Melvin, Timmy, Teether and Bobby, Titans, go!" The 16 Titans go after Brain and Monsieur Mallah to rescue Melvin, Timmy, Teether and Bobby from their clutches. Robin: "Take this and that!" Raven: "You 2 are going back to where you belong." Raven: "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's powers levitate 2 big crates and cause them to fall right on Monsieur Mallah's Head. Monsieur Mallah: "Oh, my aching head." Monsieur Mallah is now finally knocked out cold. Terra: "Alright, Beast Boy, do your joke thing!" Beast Boy transforms into a gorilla, then goes over to Brain. Brain: "No, stop, what do you think you're doing?!?" Beast Boy transforms back into his original self. Beast Boy: "The exact same thing I did before!" Beast Boy puts Brain in a freezer department, then pulls out the frozen brain. Beast Boy: "Brain freeze, get it?!? brain freeze?" Starfire: A Bit Aqualad: "That's a good 1, Beast Boy." Speedy: "You really got him good this time." Robin: "Now that Brain and Monsieur Mallah are no longer causing destruction, let's all go back home for some relaxation." Scene 3: Titans Headquarters Cyborg : (from inside Titans Headquarters) "Well, it's a good thing Monsieur Mallah won't be causin' anymore destruction." Terra: "And Brain's finally frozen, thanks to Beast Boy's real good joke." Beast Boy: "It was real hilarious." Robin: "Well, no matter where you go, there's always room for enemy battles to go around here." Fade to another black screen...... Voice cast members production credits *Scott Menville as Robin (voice) *Hynden Walch as Starfire (voice) *Tara Charendoff as Raven and Teether (voices) *Khary Payton as Cyborg (voice) *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy (voice) *Ashley Johnson as Terra (voice) *Mike Erwin as Speedy (voice) *Wil Wheaton as Aqualad (voice) *T'keyah Crystal Keymah as Bumblebee (voice) *Freddy Rodriguez as Mas Y Menos (voices) *S. Scott Bullock as Thunder (voice) *Quinton Flynn as Lightning (voice) *Danny Cooksey as Super Boy (voice) *Dee Bradley Baker as Wildebeest, Brain and Monsieur Mallah (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Glenn Shadix) *Bumper Robinson as Hot Spot (voice) *Ron Perlman as Slade (voice) Beast Boy: T-e-e-n T-i-t-a-n-s Teen Titans, let’s go T-e-e-n T-i-t-a-n-s Teen Titans let’s go T-e-e-n T-i-t-a-n-s Teen Titans let’s go…… Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories of Tony Jay (1933-2006), Glenn Shadix (1952-2010) and Michael Clarke Duncan (1957-2012), may they both rest in heavenly peace and have a good life in the heaven skies, we’ll never forget about their talented voice work. Category:Season 6 transcripts Category:Transcripts